


All I Know Has Come to Life

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim finally gets his happy ending. With Martin.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim held the flowers in one hand. It was a delicate bouquet; tulips, carnations and orchids freshly cut and arranged in a heart shape. Around him, many more more filled the pews, swaths of reds and blues and greens sprinkled over the room, stark against the dark suits his friends wore. 

His heart skipped a beat when the door opened. Martin wore a sky blue suit. He seemed to float as he walked, the edges of his suit caught in an invisible breeze. 

In the corner, under a pillar, Michael Crew cracked a smile.

Tim had waited a long time for this. They had sacrificed almost everything -- Tim had almost lost himself in the dark -- and now, in the end, he was finally able to look back and say that it had been worth it.

Martin looked up and Tim was breathless all of a sudden. He was beautiful. 

They didn’t need words. They didn’t need anyone to tell them what they already knew; to repeat what they’d already told each other.

So when Martin stepped closer to him, Tim pulled him in a hug, squeezing him so tightly Martin squealed. It was such a lovely sound.

“Yes,” Tim said.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Lukas watched the newlyweds dance across the bow. The Tundra was not a pleasure vessel, not a liner or a cruiser or any of those newfangled monsters that parted the oceans without any care for the finer art of  _ sailing _ .

But she was a ghost, smooth and slick, and she was his ghost.

And really, Peter liked Martin. He couldn’t have said no to that boy’s pretty face. 

He could hear them laughing from the Captain’s cabin.

“Do you even know where he’s taking us?” Tim asked. His hands held Martin’s waist.

“Nope, no idea. Surprise Honeymoon, he said!”


End file.
